


What is Essential is Invisible to the Eye

by prettybirdy979



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Prejudice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettybirdy979/pseuds/prettybirdy979
Summary: Five Times People Realised What Having A Dragon Daemon Meant About Newt (And One Who Always Knew)





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Fantastic Beasts fic and first time writing (semi-)straight Harry Potter in what has to be a decade. And I've only seen the movie once and don't have the screenplay so if there's any errors like that then I'm sorry. Artistic licence? 
> 
> Feel free to ask about daemon choices and names and I am so sorry for any spelling errors - this is fairly unbetaed.
> 
> First published [here](http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=402891#cmt402891)

**5\. Seraphina Picquery**  
  
Seraphina's made a career out of not being surprised.  
  
Or at least not letting herself be seen to be surprised. She handles anything that comes up, deals with all problems, and contains all issues without so much as breaking a sweat. Her record is perfect because _she_ is perfect, or at least damned close to it.  
  
Newt Scamander's been in New York less than forty-eight hours and he's blown every bit of that to shreds.  
  
Okay, she has to be fair. Push down the anger and fear that has her lion daemon, Dieus, clinging to her heels. Approach Mr Scamander, thank him for his help even in the face of the complete disaster Grave- no, _Grindlewald_ has caused.  
  
Their world is exposed. Even in defeat, he has won.  
  
Then Scamander offers a lifeline, a method that might save them from disaster. Hope surges through her, warmth through her veins that she'll deny feeling to her dying day.  
  
'A Thunderbird?' she says, pleased with the steadiness of her voice. 'You have a Thunderbird?'  
  
Scamander nods, eyes on the ground as his Bowtruckle daemon climbs up his arm, to hide under his collar. 'In my case.'  
  
He waits for her nod before placing it gently on the ground and opening it. Seraphina feels her breath catch as she watches the case, waiting-  
  
A _dragon_ slips out and Seraphina nearly chokes. That is not a Thunderbird. Big and green, it looks around the subway - seemingly ignorant to the way everyone has tensed up at the sight of it. Somehow it fits into the cramped space, though Goldstein has to duck under it's wing as it shifts around. It ends up ducking behind Scamander.  
  
And putting it's head on his shoulder. 'Hello you,' Scamander says, patting it gently. 'Frank coming?'  
  
'He's right behind me,' the _dragon_ says, her voice soft as she wraps her tail around Scamander.  
  
Not a dragon. A _daemon_. Seraphina narrows her eyes, clenching her fingers in Dieus' black mane.  
  
A dragon for a daemon. Great Merlin, no wonder chaos has followed in his wake. No wonder he's managed to escape everything so far near unscathed - it is hard to kill a dragon, after all.  
  
And no wonder Scamander was able to face Grindlewald.  
  
Certainity sinks into her bones. Seraphina needs this man out of her city - out of her _country_ \- as soon as possible.  
  
**4\. Tina**  
  
Walking around the inside of Mr Scamander's - no, Newt's, she can call him that in her head - suitcase is... well. It's _magical_ in a way that Tina can't find the words for.  
  
Is this what people from No-Maj families feel like, when they first discover magic? Is this what Jacob is feeling?  
  
Newt passes by her, Occamy in hand. 'There you go, safe and sound,' he whispers as Queenie helps Dougal into his nest. At her side, Plutus cranes his long neck, to try and look into the nest.  
  
'Typical,' Ponos says, but there's amusement in his voice. Tina looks down at her dog daemon, who is sitting by her side with his soft fur brushing against her legs in the wind (there's a _wind_ in here). 'He's going to get himself into trouble.' Ponos' nose is twitching and his shoulders lowering a bit - he wants to herd Queenie and Plutus away from the creatures; as safe as they are under Newt's care.  
  
'Don't they always?' Tina says, placing her hand in Ponos' fur.  
  
Newt turns around, looking right at them and smiles. On his shoulder, Tina can just make out Pickett-  
  
Her mood instantly sours, the bile she'd felt in the club rising again. He gave away his daemon; let someone else hold him.  
  
'You're thinking about this in the wrong way,' Ponos says, pushing up against her.  
  
'Oh?'  
  
'He gave Pickett away, even for a moment, which must mean...?'  
  
Newt turns again, looking off into the distance, and beams, the brightest look Tina's ever seen on his face. 'Pickett isn't his daemon,' she says, as she follow's Newt's gaze.  
  
Ice floods her veins and she can feel how Ponos stiffens. There's a _dragon_ in Newt's case. It spots him and instantly goes for him.  
  
Tina's hand creeps towards her wand. She might not be up on her magical creatures but, before her demotion, she'd worked busting creature smugglers. Dragon eggs had been a favourite thing to trade so she'd read up on them.  
  
The one landing in front of Newt is a Welsh Green, if she remembers correctly. Not as dangerous as the res-  
  
Newt places his hand on the dragon. And starts to _pat_ it. The dragon lowers its head and nuzzles into Newt, wrapping its tail around his legs.  
  
'Like I said, she's beautiful, right?' Queenie says, walking up to Tina. 'Pity she's too obvious for the Statue; can you imagine if he was able to have her outside?'  
  
Tina's mind goes blank as she recalls their earlier conversation. 'That's... that's his daemon.'  
  
Queenie smiles and nods, as Newt turns and beckons them closer. Beside him, Jacob holds out Hestia, who scurries up his arms and sniffs at Newt's daemon. The dragon huffs, a noise that echos in the case, before gently offering its - her? his? - head. Hestia leaps onto it and Tina finds herself moving forward, wanting a closer look.  
  
Of course Newt has a dragon daemon as gentle as him. She reflects on the memory of her previous guesses at his daemon and shame floods her. How could she have thought anything but a dragon would suit him? Sure the Niffler causes as much chaos as Newt does, and Pickett is definitely more than he seems but well.  
  
She remembers their escape from the ministry, how he'd counted everything they'd thrown at them even without his wand. Newt's _dangerous_ , in a way that sends thrills through Tina even as it fills her stomach with dread. He's bad news but in a kind package, as protective of his creatures as a dragon is of its nest.  
  
And sure, his daemon might be one of the least dangerous dragons but it is still a dragon.  
  
'They're going to be so bad for us,' Tina whispers to Ponos while they're still out of Newt's earshot.  
  
'I know,' Ponos replies. 'Isn't it grand?'  
  
**3\. Grindelwald**  
  
'I saw your dragon,' Gellert Grindelwald says as he sits down, well used to the way to use Graves' voice to poke at a suspect. He's had a bit of practice in the last few months - longer than he'd hoped, damn that Credence.  
  
Across the table, Scamander just shuffles, his gaze still on the table. 'She's not going to hurt anyone,' he tells it in a soft voice.  
  
'It's illegal to breed dragons,' Gellert says, watching Scamander for any movements. This man has a dragon _and_ an Obscurus in his case; there has to be more to him than his nervous, twitching mess.  
  
For a brief second Scamander meets Gellert's eyes, with a quirk of his lips. 'You know Argotera isn't that kind of dragon Mr Graves.'  
  
Not that-  
  
Oh. Understanding floods Gellert and for a moment he misses his Antioch, safe on the continent, where none can harm him. He would've known the dragon was a daemon the moment he saw it; wise as Gellert isn't to the reality that magical creatures as daemons are rare but not unheard of.  
  
Albus has a Demiguise after all. And like Scamander, he has a magical familiar to stop people realising what his daemon really is.  
  
Though honestly a bowtruckle? Has Scamander no imagination? No sense of grandeur?  
  
'I think there's more to you than meets the eyes,' Gellert says, going through the motions of the interrogation even as he itches to get to the point. Scamander has an Obscurus in his case _full_ of magical beasts and a dragon daemon to boot.  
  
The damage they could do - the exposure they could manage! And starting with a test run, just a few creatures, to see what chaos they can achieve...  
  
Well, admiration burns in Gellert's veins, ready and waiting for confirmation. It's always nice to find another wizard bright enough to see the reality of the world.  
  
'Mass slaughter for the greater good?' Scamander says, still in that toneless and quite voice.  
  
Gellert has to keep the delight out of Graves' voice. 'Yes. Quite.'  
  
Scamander meets his eyes again, dragon fire burning in them. 'I'm not one of Grindelwald's fanatics,' he says, the quiet delivery still as powerful as if he'd screamed it.  
  
If it wasn't out of character, Gellert would've gritted his teeth. How useless! How stubborn! This... this... this _fool_ who thinks he knows everything, who thinks he's in the right and can criticise Gellert?  
  
Sadness creeps into him. A pity, but Scamander is going to have to go. Goldstein too, just to be through. Scamander is only going to get the way and muddle everything up and it's already clear nothing will change his mind.  
  
You can't train or tame a dragon, after all, and Scamander's definitely not one you'll be easily able to contain.  
  
Pity.  
  
**2\. Jacob**  
  
'Is... is your daemon around?' Jacob asks, as he and Newt slip back into the case, to check on the Erumpent. 'Or is not having one a magic thing?'  
  
Newt stops and looks at Jacob, his head tilted. In Jacob's pocket, Hestia nibbles at his fingers.  
  
Then he smiles and relief floods Jacob. 'Fair question. I have a daemon, all witches and wizards do. Just... we tend to take on either magical creatures as daemons or have daemons with extremely unusual colourings.'  
  
Jacob nods, his mind fixed on Queenie's bright pink swan daemon. 'I kinda noticed that.'  
  
Newt huffs and starts to move again, leaving Jacob to trail in his wake. 'Most of us can hide them but for those of us that have daemons too obvious we just have to stretch the bond.'  
  
Jacob stops dead and a second later Newt does too, turning back to look at Jacob with a puzzled look on his face. 'You can do that?'  
  
Newt nods, his movements slow and shoulders tense. 'It takes some work and is best done as a mutual decision but yes, we can do that.' His lips quirk, a humorless smile on his face. 'Of course this lead to witches and wizards being killed for their  _lack_ of daemon, but as a method of fitting in, I've found it does tend to help.'  
  
Horror at both the idea of being alone, and the consequences fills Jacob for a millisecond before logic claims his mind. 'Amazing,' he says, eyeing the tenseness of Newt's body. Best to keep his horror to himself.  
  
The smile on Newt's face is small but genuine, and he meets Jacob's eyes for a fraction of a second. 'You can meet her, if you want.'  
  
'I'd like nothing better.'  
  
Newt leads them beyond Frank's enclosure and points at a green speck in the background. 'There she is. Agrotera.'  
  
Hestia pokes her head out of Jacob's pocket, darting up his sleeve to sit on his shoulder. 'A dragon!' she whispers in his ear as the green speck approaches.  
  
'Of course she's a dragon,' Jacob whispers back. 'What else would the friend of all magical beasts have?' Beside him Newt turns his head, but not before Jacob sees the smile on his face.  
  
Oh oops, maybe that wasn't quiet enough of a whisper.  
  
Hestia nibbles his ear as a reprimand but Jacob...  
  
Jacob treasures the smile on Newt's face before he'd looked away. How many people had said cruel things about a dragon for a daemon, that Jacob's simple praise got a smile like that?  
  
Guess people don't change much, even with magic involved.  
  
**1\. Queenie**  
  
One of Tina's two guests is a closed book, his inner mind clouded and hidden behind a forest and his surface thoughts difficult to make out with the accent colouring his words.  
  
Queenie finds herself overjoyed, warmth in every part of her. Until she gets used to the accent, she'll have one less mind to block out.  
  
Plutus shuffles over to her, attracting the No-Maj's - Jacob, what a lovely name for a lovely man - attention. 'Oh wow,' he says, his mind caught on how gorgeous Plutus is. 'Can I ask-?'  
  
'He's Plutus,' Queenie says, putting her hand on Plutus' head.  
  
'A swan,' Mr Scamander says, eyeing both Plutus and Queenie. 'Beautiful bird, if fond of attacking people.'  
  
Tina huffs a laugh as Ponos flops into his bed beside the table. 'Sounds like you're talking from experience, Mr Scamander.'  
  
Mr Scamander offers a smile, as fake as any Queenie's seen. 'A misspent summer in Muggle ponds, looking for magical creatures in England.' An image flashes through his mind - an angry white bird and -  
  
Oh! A dragon, green scales glistering in the sunlight as she chases the swan off. 'She's beautiful Mr Scamander,' Queenie says and Mr Scamander stiffens, the fake smile sliding off his face.  
  
'I thought you said you couldn't read my mind,' Mr Scamander says in a tense voice.  
  
Oh dear. 'Just a flash,' Queenie says. 'Would you like pie or strudel?'  
  
He blinks at the change of subject, before muttering out his lack of preference. Queenie switches to Jacob, his open mind as welcoming as any she's ever felt.  
  
She keeps the pity filling her out of her voice. How torturous it must be, to have a daemon too big to be hidden and too obvious to be seen? No wonder he's clutching his case like that, if it's as close as he can get to his daemon.  
  
_She wouldn't have settled like that if they couldn't handle it,_ Plutus thinks and Queenie runs an eye over Mr Scamander.  
  
Yes, that is true. Oh she does hope the two fellas hang around for a bit. Queenie can tell life is going to get a little bit more exciting while they're here.  
  
She can't wait.  
  
**0\. Agrotera**  
  
There's a breeze up here, but Agrotera's sure her wings are protecting Newt from the worst of it. They can't come out on deck at any other time - she needs the dark to hide her from muggle eyes.  
  
She really shouldn't be risking this but Newt insisted. 'A cage is a cage, no matter how nice it is.'  
  
And well, she couldn't argue with that. It _is_ nice to spread her wings, after a week of travelling in their case.  
  
But... 'Newt?'  
  
He hums in acknowledgement, continuing to add notes from last night's observation of the Mooncalves. When she doesn't say anything else, the words caught in her throat, he looks up, meeting her eyes as he never does anyone else.  
  
'Agrotera?'  
  
'Do you... do you ever wish I'd settled as something else?' Something smaller, you could hide in your pocket instead of your suitcase. Something easier, though the mere thought of forcing herself into a smaller form - a lesser form - itched at her.  
  
'Why on Earth would I want that?' Newt says, sounding as bewildered as if Agrotera had just declared herself to be a... a... a flobberworm instead of a dragon. 'Why would I want you to be anything less than the magnificent creature you are?' He ducks his head and wriggles closer. 'Untamable, protective, dangerous when needed to be, tough, and so extremely misunderstood.'  
  
A smile creeps across Agrotera's face and she nuzzles at Newt, nearly knocking him over. 'Just like you then.'  
  
He laughs, clinging to her head. 'It seems so.' He fishes in his pocket for his watch, then swears. 'That thieving bugger. Got my pocket watch again.'  
  
Agrotera laughs. 'Come on then, let's go back to your cabin. We'll land in New York tomorrow; might as well try to be off first. Quicker we're on land, the quicker we get to Arizona.'  
  
Newt laughs again, opening his suitcase. He catches the Niffler before he even gets an inch out of the case and passes him back down to Dougal. 'Ready for this?'  
  
'With you by my side? Always.' Argotera dives into the case, sure that whatever tomorrow brings, they'll handle it.  
  
Woe be anyone who crosses a dragon, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> In order of appearance:
> 
> Seraphina Picquery - Dieus: Lion  
> Queenie - Plutus: Swan  
> Tina - Ponos: Australian Shepard Dog  
> Jacob - Hestia: Mouse  
> Gellert Grindelwald - Antioch: Not Mentioned  
> Dumbledore - Not Mentioned: Demiguise  
> Newt - Agrotera: Welsh Green Dragon
> 
> Feel free to ask why I picked these and any other questions (or suggestions!)


End file.
